The Fable Wiki:Protection
Some administrators can protect and unprotect pages. Protection of a page or image means that normal users or IP users cannot modify it. The majority of pages on this wiki should remain publicly editable, and not protected. Pages may, however, be temporarily or permanently protected for legal reasons (for example, license texts should not be changed) or in cases of extreme vandalism or edit warring. To request protection of a particular page, add to the top of the page. Uses *Protecting highly vandalized pages, such as the Main Page on large wikis. *Maintaining the integrity of the site's logo and favicon. *Maintaining the integrity of key copyright and license pages. *Protecting the interface and system messages in the MediaWiki namespace (these are protected automatically) A temporary protection is used for: *Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop an "edit war", upon request (see also below). *Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism or persistent edits by a banned user. There is no need to protect personal .css and .js pages like user/monobook.css or user/cologneblue.js. Only the accounts associated with these pages (and admins) are able to edit them. (For more information on using these pages, see the help page on Central Wikia Vandalism If a page is targeted by two or more different vandals within a two day time period, the page will be added to the vandalism strike count (Blue-locked) by admins or rollbacks. If the page continues to be vandalised, it should be protected by an admin. This may happen after four distinct attacks within one day (Persistent vandalism) or eight attacks in a week (Excessive vandalism), and is also subject to administrator discretion. If the page is not vandalised again within ten days, it can be removed from the strike count. Edit Wars If a particular edit on a page is undone and redone three times, the page may become the subject of an edit war, and will be added to the edit war strike count (Blue-locked) by admins or rollbacks. If the edit war continues, the page should be protected by an admin. This may happen after five undo/redo edits consistent with the conflicting information, and is also subject to administrator discretion. If the edit war does not continue after two days, the page can be removed from the strike count. Rules #Do not make the common mistake of protecting pages unnecessarily. #Do not a fully protected (Gold-locked) page except to add a notice explaining the page is protected. #Do not protect a page you are involved in an edit dispute over. Admin powers are not editor privileges - admins should only act as servants to the user community at large. #Avoid favoring one version of the article over another, unless one version is vandalism. #Temporarily protected pages should not be left protected for very long. #The protection of a page on any particular version is not meant to express support for that version and requests should therefore not be made that the protected version be reverted to a different one.